Ethorus
Z tłumaczenia atlantydzkiego słowo Ethorus oznacza Strażnik Raju (Ethor- Strażnik, us- Raj). Jest często mylony z Leviatanem w mitologiach greków. Dawniej przedstawicieli tego gatunku można było spotkać licznie, jednakże obecnie przechodzi on kryzys i przy życiu pozostało jedynie kilka dorosłych osobników (liczba młodych osobników nie jest w pełni znana). Systematyka Obecna systematyka Ethorusa jest problematyczna ze względu na jego cechy szczególne. Pod względem ogólnej budowy można zaliczyć Ethorusa do stawonogów, a dokładniej pajęczaków. Liczne wpisy badaczy gatunku sugerują, że gatunek ten należy do wieloraków typowych dla żyjących ówcześnie na znanych terenach wyspy. Inne badania sugerują, że Ethorus to typowy przedstawiciel skorpionów, jednakże występująca cefalizacja, a także brak kolca z gruczołem jadowym sugeruje, że ta teoria może być daleka od prawdy. Jorge McClain, żeglarz i badacz morskiej fauny żyjącej w wodach wyspy, sugerował zaliczenie Ethorusa do skorupiaków wyższych. Powodem takiego przydzielenia są przekształcone przednie pary odnóży w szczękonóża, a także występowanie czułek. Jednakże szczegółowa budowa ciała stworzenia uniemożliwia zakwalifikowanie go do skorupiaków. Występująca cefalizacja, a także niezwykle złożone oczy sugerują zakwalifikowanie go do owadów, jednakże znów wkracza tu szczegółowa budowa, która uniemożliwia zakwalifikowanie go do owadów. Na chwilę obecną Ethorus należy do swojej własnej grupy zwanej tytanisus, którą umieszcza się między wielorakami a skorpionami. Niewykluczone, że w przyszłości ulegnie to zmianie i Ethorus zostanie zakwalifikowany do którejś z grup stawonogów. Budowa thumb|400px Dorosły osobnik osiąga długość ok. 450 m, a masa może dochodzić nawet do 1000 ton. Ciało Ethorusa można podzielić na odcinek głowowy, tułowiowy i odwłokowy. Taka segmentacja odróżnia go od skorupiaków i pajęczaków, a zbliża do owadów. Mała głowa wyposażona jest jedną parę niezwykle złożonych oczu, kilkuset czułków i jednej pary małych szczypiec. Głowa posiada duże możliwości ruchu górę-dół i bok, co ułatwia drapieżcy przeszukiwanie głębin wtrakcie łowów. Oczy Ethorusa są niezwykle złożone i zbliżone cechami do mięczaków i kręgowców. Ethorus widzi świat w większej palecie barw niż człowiek, a na dodatek potrafią wykryć ładunek elektryczny, co pomaga w komunikacji między osobnikami tego gatunku. Krótki i zwężajacy się ku ogonowi tułów wyposażony jest w 5 par odnóży, z czego pierwsza została przekształcona w duże szczypce, a reszta została zredukowana do niewielkich rozmiarów. Odwłok, pełniący funkcję lokomocyjną, stanowi ponad połowę długości stworzenia. występująca tam segmentacja pancerza pozwala na duże możliwości ruchu w górę-dół i boki, co pozwala Ethorusowi dość zwinnie poruszać się w wodzie. Silne mięśnie szkieletowe występujące w odwłoku pozwalają na osiąganie dużych prędkości, które ulegają jedynie przy prędkości zaobserwowanej u Krakena, bądź Leviatana. Ostatnie segmenty odwłoka przekształcone są w płętwę przypominającą kolce odwłokowe wieloraków zamieszkujących wyspę. Całe ciało pokryte jest wytrzymałym chitynowym pancerzem z dodatkiem naturalnego włókna węglowego, co nadaje jeszcze większą twardość. Sam pancerz jak i reszta ciała Ethorusa potrafi wydzielać ładunki elektryczne o dużym natężeniu co może spowodować dezorientację, lub nawet zwęglenie tkanek u ofiary. Największe natężenie komórek wydzielajacych elektryczność występuje na plecach i czułkach, z których potrafi "rzucać" ładunkiem elektrycznym w ofiarę/przeciwnika, powodując olbrzymie obrażenia (według relacji jednego żeglarza, niespełna 30 metrowy Ethorus jednym wystrzeleniem ładunku elektrycznego z czułek rozszarpał większość 100 tonowego wieloryba, a resztę tkanek zewnętrznych zwęglił). W odwłoku znajdują się płuco-skrzela, przekształcone płuco-tchawki zapewniajace wymianę gazową tlenem rozpuszczonym w wodzie. W przypadku układu pokarmowego przekształceniu uległa gardziel, a także szczękoczułki, bądź żuwaczki, które zanikły, bądź przekształciły się w czułki, które mają za zadanie pobieranie pokarmu, a także wydzielania elektryczności. Czułki pobierają krew, z substancjami odżywczymi, ofiary skąd prowadzone jest kanalikami do kieszonkowych woli, skąd następnie trafiają do żołądka. Liczba czułków wynosi w przybliżeniu 300, z czego 10 par jest 10x razy dłuższa od reszty, a ich większość długości schowana jest wewnątrz zwierzęcia. Zachowania Ethorus większość czasu spędza na przemierzaniu oceanu. W trakcie łowów, Ethorus po zlokalizowaniu ofiary (najczęściej bywa nią kałamarnica krakeńska), zanurza się pod swą zdobycz, po czym z ogromną szybkością atakuje ją od dołu łapiąc ją swoją większą parą szczypiec. Po oszołomieniu ofiary za pomocą wyładowania elektrycznego, przytrzymują wybrane miejsce mniejszymi szczypcami, po czym w to miejsce wbijają swoje czułki, wyssysając cała krew. Po wyssaniu krwi, pozostawiają one martwe zwierzę na pastwę padlinożerców. Z natury Ethorus jest łagodnym stworzeniem, który ignoruje obecność człowieka i innych stworzeń w jego pobliżu, poza przedstawicielami swojego gatunku o podobnych rozmiarach. W razie spotkania się osobników o podobnym rozmiarze, dochodzi do walki o terytorium, które najczęściej kończy się śmiercią jednego z osobników. W przypadku bycia zaatakowanym przez inne stworzenie, Ethorus zazwyczaj zabija agresora. Jeżeli napastnik ucieknie, Ethorus zapamięta go i przy następnych spotkaniu natychmiastowo zaatakuje i zabije byłego agresora. Rozwój Gdy Ethorus wykluje się z jaja, mierzy on zaledwie 2 m długości. Od razu płynie w głębiny gdzie zaczyna polować na małe ryby. Na raz może wykluć się 4000 młodych, ale prawdopodobnie tylko 2 dożywają wieku dającego nietykalność, czyli około 20 lat, gdy osiągają długość 100 metrów, a jedynie 0,1% dorasta do pełnych rozmiarów. Żeby osiągność maksymalne rozmiary, Ethorus musi żyć tysiace lat, jednakże dojrzałość płciową osiagają znacznie szybciej (ok. 10 roku życia). Występowanie Ethorus występuje we wszystkich oceanach świata. W wodach otaczajacych Kraj można zaobserwować dużą liczbę młodych osobników. Dorosłe osobniki można zaobserwować w pobliżu zjawiska ryftu, tworzącego rowy morskie. Raz w roku, na kilka tygodni Ethorusy gromadzą się w Oceanie Atlantyckim, by polować na licznie zgromadzone kałamarnice krakeńskie, które w tym czasie mają swój okres godowy (nazwya się to zjawisko "Krwawą Nocą"). Kategoria:Rasy